


Blue

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, OTP: Chantry Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Something tastefully erotic of my OTP. Warning: nude men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Title:** Blue  
 **Pairing:** Cullen/Sebastian  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Characters:** Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Sebastian Vael  
 **Medium:** blue ballpen  
 **Work time:** approx. 2 hours  
  



End file.
